The Mines
by hkhkcat
Summary: Detonation. Destruction. Death. Will Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and Snowfur ever make it out of "the large metal building?"
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a warm and sunny day outside of the large metal building. The attendant stared at it fearfully and resisted a loud *gulp.* From inside the iron building, he could hear booms and - was it? - a soft mewl.

It was a cold and hostile day inside of the large metal building. Bluefur, Snowfur, and Thistleclaw were running around, with no sense of what to do. Large mines were blowing up everywhere. When the rest of the clan arrived - what to do next?

Would they make it out, or even better, would they live to make it out?

**THE MINES**

_by hkhkcat_


	2. The Beginning of it All

**Two Days Earlier**

It was a dark and stormy night.

That alone makes this sound like it is going to be very lame. I hope that it's not.

Scratch all that.

It was a dark and stormy night.

That alone makes this sound like it is going to be very lame. I hope that it's not.

It wasn't a dark and stormy night. The night was sunny. It was an omen from the stars.

It looked like daytime. Bluefur, newly initiated warrior from three days ago, stepped out of her frail nest and into the light.

"Why is everybody still sleeping?" she thought.

"Hey, everybody! Wake up!" she cried. Snowfur and her newly found love came bounding out of the den also.

"What's wrong?" they cried simultaneously.

"The sky - is - is - SUNNY!"

"No it's not," they mewed, voices again aligning together in a rough and raucous way.

"What, what, what? Don't you see it? The sun is shining!"

"It is dark and stormy," they chorused. "Go back to sleep, Bluefur."

A small, yet rather ominous chuckle escaped from Thistleclaw's mouth.

They then retreated back into the den.

Bluefur stayed outside, however, puzzling over the strange... conspiracy? that they had put together. Were they doing that on purpose? Or did it have something to do with the sunny sky?

PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT IT ONLY ADDS TO THE SUSPENSE! THANKS FOR READING!

-HKHKCAT


	3. Mysterious

Inside the den, Snowfur cuddled with Thistleclaw, oblivious of what she had down in the bright light night.

**Hey - that rhymes! Bright, light, nigh-**

**Shut up hkhkcat**

**Fin-**

**I said shut up!**

***muffled sounds that are probably words nobody wants to hear***

Outside of the den, Bluefur saw the stars beginning to recede, like they were being sucked up towards the light in the middle of the sky. Even the moon was doing that. - wait the moon?

Bluefur was confused. What was going on? She felt her paws being lifted off the ground.

"Snowfur!" she called. "Help!"

Snowfur came bounding out and grabbed the scruff of Bluefur's neck.

"Sister!"

Thistleclaw, hearing his mate's voice, also came bounding out.

"Snowfur!" he cried, grabbing the scruff of her neck.

Their paws were off the ground. Even the weight of three cats was not enough to resist the power and force of the light.

Never enough.

It will never be enough.


	4. Victory of the Light

Snowfur and Bluefur moved closer together as they were lifting off the ground. They now could barely see their fragile dens.

Higher and higher.

It never stopped. Bluefur looked upward, and now the light was shining in her eyes so much that she couldn't see anything.

She was left with bright yellow spots dancing in her eyes.

The light was sucking them closer and closer!

"What now!" Thistleclaw mewed over the roar of the wind in their ears.

"I don't know!" Snowfur mewled back.

And then they went into the light...

**Yes, I know my chapters are very short. Don't judge. **


	5. The Pieces Are Finally Coming Together

It was all dark.

In a split second, it transformed from being all dark to being all light.

It was magical, or so it seemed.

Bluefur, Snowfur, and Thistleclaw were trapped...in a large metal building.

They sat there, exchanging quizzical looks with each other.

_What now?_ they seemed to say without actually saying anything.

They sat there some more, waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen.

**BOOM!**

Thistleclaw shrieked, scuttling backward on his hind paws.

**BOOM!**

Another mine, unbeknownst to them, went off right behind him.

He ran forward, not knowing what to do.

"What is happening?" he said, actual concern in his voice.

"You wait and see, little kitties..." a voice said through some sort of box with holes in it.

**(Actually a speaker, if you didn't know).**

"Wha- what was that?" Snowfur gasped? "What is going on?"

"I asked first!" Thistleclaw protested. "I deserve to be answered first!" he said, shoving Snowfur away.

"What is wrong with you?" Bluefur mewed, batting him with her paw. It was too hard to be called "gentle," but not hard enough to hurt.

"Yeah," Snowfur said. "I'm a girl. I'm the most important one here!"

Bluefur shot her a nasty look.

"Never mind!" Snowfur said rapidly.

"You are in the minefield," the haunting voice said. "Watch out, for at any second...you could be killed."

Right after the voice finished talking, a mine blew up right in front of Bluefur's face, temporarily blinding her.

"Ugga-gugga-ga," she said, slowly stumbling in circles.

Snowfur was confused. "Why are we here? And why did that light take us here anyway?"

"Who knows?" Thistleclaw said. "If your dumb sister wasn't here ruining everything, then maybe we could figure it out..."

His words trailed off as Snowfur looked at him angrily. She swiped a paw at his face, and thought she saw a drop of blood trickling down. She instantly regretted hurting him.

"Oh, Thistleclaw, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Thistleclaw said, a scheme already forming in his mind. "It isn't my fault we're here...it's your sister's."

"Really?" Snowfur gasped. "Well then, she's the one who needs to get us out of here," she scoffed.

"Exactly, my dear..."

Everything was going according to plan.


	6. I LIKE PIE

Snowfur kind of staggered, leaning to one side and another, around the building.

Thistleclaw smiled.

And Bluefur glared at Thistleclaw.

* * *

**This sounds kind of like a roleplay, doesn't it?**

**Shut up.**

**Fine.**

**Sorry that I'm talking to myself, it's kind of weird. And it's even weirder that myself is talking to myself is talking to myself back.**

**I SAID SHUT UP!**

**That was directed at the readers.**

**Shut up still. Still shut up.**

**Fine.**

* * *

Thistleclaw glared back at Bluefur.

Bluefur couldn't believe her sister was-

-could it be-

-in love with Thistleclaw?!

Her always rational and intelligent sister was in love with a _**COLD-BLOODED**_** KILLER!**

What was wrong with Snowfur?

* * *

Meanwhile, the speaker **(box with holes in it) **uttered strange garbled words nobody could understand. Bluefur was rather freaked out, Snowfur was too busy gazing adoringly at Thistleclaw, and Thistleclaw was too interested in -boom!- the mine explosions to care.

* * *

Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom

Boo-

**and etc.**

* * *

The mines kept on exploding.

**I know this story is going slowly, I'll get onto the plot part soon.**

* * *

Soon some more garbled noises came from the speaker, and the cats began to get some noises that sounded like words. They said "Try to Escape if You Dare." And I capitalized that like a song title.

**And that wasn't bolded, but I really don't care.**

**And I like pie.**

**And that was random.**

* * *

**Pudding.**

* * *

Soon another mine exploded and sent Thistleclaw flying through the air. He crashed into the side of the wall and slowly slid down, with a screeching as his claws connected with metal.

**You know, like you see in cartoons.**

* * *

Keep reading for more excitement!

* * *

**And, yes, I've decided there is actually going to be a plot in this story, but I really don't know what it's going to be.**


	7. Tentacle Apocalypse

**Hello dedicated readers! This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Falconsky, who, surprisingly writes excellent fanfictions. This is the link to her wonderful page. u/5506874/Falconsky  
**

**The word of the day is tentacles, also inspired by Falconsky.**

* * *

So Falconsky is on a sugar high, I see.

* * *

And now, back to the story.

* * *

_**tentacles**_

* * *

Thistleclaw yelped in pain. He was crying hardly. **That makes no sense, but again, I really don't care.**

* * *

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Then, the ground split. Coming up from the cracked metal was a large green tentacle. Complete with suction cups!


	8. The End

"Oh no! A tentacle!" Bluefur cried. By now, Snowfur was completely hypnotized and Thistleclaw was drunk with power. Thistleclaw was staggering around and slurring his words.

* * *

**I told you, drunk on power.**

* * *

Bluefur was all like "what?" and Snowfur was all like "Oh I love you Thistleclaw!" and Thistleclaw was all like ugguggugg!"

* * *

And then the green tentacle, complete with suction cups, completely ripped through the grey tiled floor, destroying each and every tile and revealing just which tiles had mines under them and which didn't. The bad part is, that activated all of the mines, obliterating the large metal building to rubble and dust.

* * *

Then, the cats stepped outside. After seeing the morning light, Snowfur shook her head out and billowed her ears. Suddenly she was free of Thistleclaw's power.

* * *

The end.


	9. The End Seriously

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say that "Please Review!"**


End file.
